What to Do During a Blizzard
by Kpenguins48
Summary: Jo comes home from a business trip to a pleasant surprise. PWP


The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

Blair was excited. Jo was finally on her way back from a seminar in California. Her flight had been delayed as there were several winter storms moving throughout the country but she should be calling at any time now. Not only had the week been lonely without her, Blair was yearning for her touch, and the feeling of their bodies side by side in their king size bed. She answered the phone.

"Jo!"

"Hey Princess I finally got here. A lot of flights were cancelled so it's a miracle I got back tonight at all. The snow's really startin' to come down."

"Hi honey. I'm sending a car to pick you up. Hopefully it won't be too long,"

"Oh ya mean you're not gonna ride over here on my bike?" Jo teased.

"On that...that... thing? In the snow? You'll be waiting until the spring thaw."

"You're worth waitin' for," Jo said softly. "I missed you."

"The wine is chilled and I got your favorite fudge," Blair announced.

"Oh cool. What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is I missed you too."

"I've been lookin' forward to some all night activity," the tomboy said with a mischief filled voice.

"I'll be waiting for you baby. I love you and be careful."

"And I love you Princess. See you in a bit."

Blair filled the bedroom with candles and lit them one by one. Tonight was going to be all theirs with no interruptions. She turned the stereo on low. Jo liked to tease her for listening to what she called 'borderline elevator music' like Anne Murray but even she admitted that it was perfect for those quiet romantic moments. Blair thought of Jo's sexy impish grin that always accompanied the teasing along with her eyes and the smoldering intensity they held. Looking into those beautiful eyes evoked the passion in her time after time.

She laid on the bed among the pillows that nested there. Her nipples hardened as she lightly touched them through the fabric of her shirt imagining Jo's callused hands there instead. She moved her hands over her stomach, savoring the sensation it brought. Blair was already wet with the anticipation of Jo's return home and it increased as she touched herself through her khaki pants. She growled in frustration and got up to pour the wine and change into the nightie she'd just bought.

The front door opened.

"Blair, I finally made it."

No answer. She must be upstairs, Jo thought to herself. She climbed the stairs, suitcase in tow and saw the bedroom door ajar with dim candlelight coming through. Blair was quite the romantic and that was one of the many things Jo loved about her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late honey. We ran into traf-woah."

Jo stopped in her tracks. She saw Blair sprawled on their bed in a lacy black peignoir propped up on all the pillows looking perfectly delicious.

"It's about time you got here babe. I've been waiting for you," Blair said seductively as she stroked her nipples through the thin material.

"Uh...hi Blair. Wow this is nice to come home to. I woulda walked home in the snow for this." Jo's eyes were fixated.

"How was the seminar?" Blair asked, still stroking her nipples.

"Boring," Jo licked her lips. "But somethin' tells me I'm not gonna be bored anymore."

Jo walked over to the bed and took Blair's hand in hers. Blair got up to meet her and they engaged in a warm embrace.

"God I missed you," Jo stated as she touched her lips to Blair's in a fervent kiss.

It felt so intense when their tongues touched they both moaned at the same time. They explored one another's mouths, playful and teasing but with great longing. They came up for air and Blair nuzzled into her partner's shoulder. Jo lovingly kissed her temple and cupped her hand over her cheek. Blair raised her head to meet Jo's sparkling eyes with her own.

Jo smiled her perfect smile. "Hi," she said.

"Hi Jo," Blair answered with a contented sigh. "Shall we have some chardonnay?"

They clinked their glasses. "Here's to no more seminars for a while," Jo toasted.

They sipped their wine then Jo took their glasses and put them aside.

"Now where were we?"

Once more she took Blair in her arms and their eyes met. The attractive heiress saw passion and desire looking back at her through pools of green.

"Those damn eyes," Blair uttered quietly. "They've had me under a spell since the day I met you and they will until the day I part this earth."

They kissed profoundly with hands wandering over hips, ribs and breasts. Blair breathed fire into Jo's neck as she reached up her shirt to unhook her bra. Jo moaned in her ear when she moved closer so their bodies came together completely. The blonde felt a roughness against her skin and stood back a bit seeing Jo still fully dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans.

Blair giggled. "How is it that I'm already naked and you're not?"

"I work fast," Jo snickered.

She moved toward the bed giving Blair a gentle nudge down and the fire between them kicked up again.

"Love me hard," Blair said with urgency as she pulled Jo on top of her and gasped at the sensation of coarse jeans rubbing against her tender flesh. She dug her fingers into Jo's denim-covered behind, pulling her forward and close as possible, wrapping her legs tightly around her. Jo buried her face in Blair's neck, giving a few gentle bites causing her to yelp in delight. Blair's heart thumped in her chest as she was held captive by her wife's eyes and her strength mingled with tenderness. Jo fiercely thrust her hips into her partner's and the sound of the blonde's ragged breath was driving her mad, causing her own arousal to heighten and her moisture to increase. Blair closed her eyes and relished the feeling of Jo's body against her. She let Jo possess her completely as her hot breath continued against her neck. Jo loved giving her pleasure and just seeing it in Blair's eyes gave her a rush all by itself. She pressed her hips into her further as Blair whimpered and was right on the edge. As their eyes locked once again, Blair felt the warmth of her orgasm approaching. She clenched her hands around Jo's shoulders and howled in release.

Jo slowly moved off Blair's body and laid beside her, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her gently.

"Mmm... I love you sweetheart," Blair whispered tenderly as their breathing came back to normal.

"I love you too Princess but what's with this music?" The coffee haired spitfire gave a short chuckle. "I wanna make love, not fall asleep."

Blair laughed heartily. "I was wondering how long it would take you to say something. You already told me you like soft music for times like this."

"I know. I know. But I had to say somethin'. It's a reflex."

Blair gave her a saucy look. "Well let me just see how your other reflexes work."

There was that impish grin again.

"Is that a promise?" Jo asked eagerly.

Blair didn't even bother to answer her verbally as she brought her lips to Jo's in a scorching kiss. She reached up the tomboy's sweatshirt and realized she'd never finished unhooking her bra.

"You're way overdressed honey," Blair said, finally removing her shirt and bra. She smiled slyly as she observed Jo's nipples standing erect. "Now that's more like it," she remarked, pleased with the view.

She took a breast in her mouth, teasing the nipple gently and cupped the other in her hand, stroking it sensually. Blair adored the feeling of Jo's soft skin against her face and the firmness of her nipple as she surrounded it with her tongue. Jo closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Blair's silken mouth as she ran her hands through her thick blonde mane. Blair redirected her hand down Jo's belly to unbutton her jeans and started easing them down.

"Let's get the rest of these clothes off. They're cramping my style."

They both laughed and Blair got up to pull off Jo's jeans.

"Jo- what the-you still have your work boots on." Blair was slightly annoyed.

Jo seemed indifferent and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well at least they're not muddy."

"No, that was last week."

The cocky brunette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's snowing out," Blair continued. "There's probably a puddle just inside the front door."

"Well Blair, if I left a puddle anywhere it's in my pants because I've been so wet for you."

Blair cracked up at the witty remark and the biker just smiled.

"I'm sorry honey," Blair apologized. "I guess I'm a little obsessed over the new carpet."

"It's okay Princess. One of the things I love about you is your attention to detail. And you're right. I have too many clothes on."

Jo kicked off her boots as they kept snickering over their silly disagreement. She slipped out of her jeans and reclined back on the bed.

"Let me take these off baby," Blair urged, and she leisurely eased down Jo's underwear.

"My god, you're soaked."

"See? There's your puddle. Happy now?" Jo smiled devilishly and put her lips to Blair's before she could respond.

They gazed at one another in the dim candlelight as Blair reached down to find Jo very wet and swollen from the anticipation of Blair's mouth on her. Jo groaned at each touch and Blair nibbled down her torso leaving goosebumps behind. Her womanhood was shaven and smooth and Blair delighted in the beauty of her entire body. She drank in her musky scent, intermingled with the faint memory of cologne. As her tongue met Jo's smoothness, Jo inhaled sharply and let out a pronounced sigh.

"I love licking you," Blair whispered, moving her hands along her partner's thighs.

Contented moans rose from Jo's throat. Blair herself began moaning as she loved the taste of her, slightly bitter but sweet at the same time. She licked up and down throbbing nether lips and parted them with her hand to concentrate on Jo's erect nub. The blonde could feel it swelling underneath her tongue and the tomboy's moans became louder and more pronounced.

"Oh baby that feels so good," Jo cooed. "I missed ya so much."

As Blair continued to lick her wife, she entered her with two fingers coaxing a groan from deep within her. Jo's breath began coming in gasps as the grip of her climax approached.

"Blair you're gonna make me come. Blair...Blair!"

Jo's body tensed and she grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair as she came in a rush, wracked by spasms and fighting for breath. When her body finally relaxed she released a sigh of relief. Blair came up and snuggled her closely as Jo enjoyed the aftershocks.

"I missed you honey," Blair said.

"I missed you too," Jo smiled. "Did you say ya got fudge?"

"Oh you remember that, huh? Want some?"

"In a while," Jo replied. "Let's just cuddle for now. I really missed this...and you. I love you so very much. And ya know what? Anne Murray's music isn't half bad."

Blair laughed gently. "So you actually heard it with all that just went on?"

"Uh, yeah. Bits and pieces," she chuckled.

"I have a confession to make too Jo. I'd like it if you'd wear your work boots next time. To tell the truth, it turned me on."

Jo looked out the window at the blizzard and displayed a tooth-filled grin.

"I'd say by the looks of it out there, next time will be sooner rather than later."

The end.


End file.
